bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnus Fletcher
Magnus Fletcher General Information Age: about 222. Born November 23rd, 2056 Prewar Occupation: Librarian Postwar Occupation: '''Historian and part-time hitman '''Weight/Height: '''110 lbs, 5'4" '''Appearance: '''Bald but wears a blue-striped knit hat with tassels. Generally bookish appearance. Has a small abrasion on his chin. Eyes as black as obsidian with silver pupils (originally light green). Frail and unassuming. Never without his hat or 2 friendship bracelets marked MAGNUS and WREN. '''Family: Mother & Father: Father killed in battle pre-war. Mother killed in initial bomb explosion. Sister: Wren (deceased) Current Whereabouts: Last seen napping in the Boston library. Commonly seen with a ghoul named Clyde. Weapons: 50cal. sniper rifle, .44 Magnum Strengths: Very friendly, expert marksman, great teacher, loyal. Weaknesses: too friendly at times, not good at close-quarters combat, can't get his damn nose out of a book. Background (this turned into a mini fanfic oops) Magnus Fletcher was born November 23rd, 2056 to a relatively low-class family, but they had enough food to eat and each other, so they made due. His father was a sniper in the army and thus, showed Magnus how to shoot at a young age, he disliked fighting, but wouldn’t trade his father’s proud look for anything. When he was thirteen, they received a notice that his Father had been killed in combat. Without a father, his mother struggled to make ends meet and Magnus got a job at the Boston Library to help with the costs of living. He was always rather soft-spoken so he fell right in line and during every free minute he would read. He would read anything, poetry, history, tales from fictional worlds, anything he could soak up. Two years later, he and his mother were back on their feet and he had become one of the higher-ups due to his dedication to the library. It was then that his mother started seeing a new man she had become smitten with. The man was nice enough but he had been through a bad divorce in the past, leaving him with his 5 year old daughter, Wren. Wren’s mother had been abusive, constantly boxing her ears for the slightest infraction. When her father learned of the abuse that was going on, he divorced her immediately and escaped that household. Unfortunately, years of abuse left Wren’s hearing in poor shape, she was slowly but surely going deaf. When Magnus and Wren’s parents’ relationship progressed to a certain point, they decided to introduce them. Magnus absolutely adored her at first sight. He always had a soft spot for kids so they fell right in line although it was difficult at first because of the language barrier. When their parents got married, he had no trouble calling her sister. Magnus continued at the library, more out of love than any monetary need, but now he started pouring himself over anything related to sign language, anything that would help him communicate with his new sister. Over the course of about 6 years, he fluently learned to sign with her. Magnus isn’t the violent type but oh god he would protect her until his last breath. It was in that year of 2077 when the bombs fell. Magnus was twenty-two, Wren only twelve. Their mother worked as a waitress at the Red Rocket down south, right next to the blast, she was one of the first to be incinerated. Magnus was at the library, it was the annual Bring Your Sibling To Work Day! And they were having a grand time snuggled together reading fairy tales. He felt the first blast more than saw it and struggled to get Wren to the basement, humming lullabies to her to help her calm down. Fast forward a few months, and they were both feeling the effects of the radiation. Eventually their skin started tightening, drying. At the same time, both of their hair started falling out. Over the next few painful months, they turned into ghouls. His eyes turned black as coal, but Wren’s eyes, well, she never lost her beautiful chocolate orbs. It was terrifying sure, being turned into a corpse is absolutely fucking terrifying but they had each other, everyday holding hands, both with their friendship bracelets, engraved with their respective names, that he never took off and he would sign “We’re in this together, eh Wren? You’re my lil sis and I’ll always protect ya, no matter what.” Over the course of the next decade, he slowly saw her losing her mind, knew it was coming, she would have brief flashes, lash out and then have no recollection. He saw the signs of becoming feral from the ghouls surrounding the library and knew he would have to pull the trigger when the time came. He would never forgive himself if she hurt someone. He didn’t have the heart to tell her and didn’t want to admit it to himself, so he decided to just enjoy the time he had with her. And then one day she had one of her flashes and he held her like normal, restrained her, she wouldn't hurt him after all, he's a ghoul like her. He just held her and sang lullabies in to her hair and rocked her like he usually does....... Only, this time it didn’t stop, he waited hours, his arms burned with the exhaustion of restraining her and tears streamed down his face as he forced himself to face the inevitable. He continued to sing her a lullaby as he grabbed a nearby pistol and stilled her. Now without a sister, without the last family he had, and without hope, he fell into a depression. He turned his rifle on himself some days, wishing this extreme loneliness would end. He could never pull the trigger however, knowing Wren would want him to keep fighting, keep helping people. When he read to her, it didn’t seem to make a difference that she couldn’t hear him, because the moment he stopped she would always sign “Keep going! Keep going!” Keep going, just keep going. Near the year 2248, he got sick of drowning himself in every piece of literature in the library, so he decided to venture further than the alleys surrounding the library, looking for anyone, anything. By this time, nearly 200 years of radiation had slowly worn away at his vocal chords, making him mute. Without speech, he started signing more frequently, and although most folks didn’t understand, they usually got the idea. He was here to help, to give his life some worth. Fast forward a few more years and he became a teaching assistant in Diamond City’s schoolhouse. Ghouls were still welcome at this time although he got the feeling that he shouldn’t get too comfortable. But either way he loved the kids, loved how their smiles would light up when they saw him, he helped them learn sign language as well, after all muteness wasn’t uncommon in ghouls, the more delicate parts like vocal chords and cartilage were the first to go. The kids loved learning asl, when they ran around town they could talk from far away (or make rude comments about the guards to each other) and just get into general shenanigans without a single word. A few years later, Mayor McDonough kicked the ghouls out of Diamond City. Many of the kids he taught had been orphans, and he tried to protect them the best he could, he had grown more skilled with his sniper rifle at that point, but still……many didn’t make it. He fell in with a nearby settlement, the Slog had been known as ghoul-friendly in many parts and Magnus quickly took to the relatively quiet peace of the people there. In exchange for the protection he offered, they let him and the rest of the orphaned ghoul-children stay there for a time. But he missed his library. One day in 2277 he snuck back to the Boston library in the middle of the night, only to find it invested with super-mutants. Now Magnus was skilled, but he wasn’t a complete dumbass, he knew he couldn’t take back his library without help. A bit later that year, he heard word of a “Woman out of Time”, a vault dweller that had been razing her way across the wasteland, improving the lives of everyone she touched. And so it was that the Sole Survivor, Lenore, came to the Slog. After swearing their allegiance to her Minutemen, a fact that left Magnus giddy from the centuries of history behind the name, he approached her individually, nearly begging to help take back the library, his library. She pushed her goggles up and smiled and said she had been on her way over there actually, to return a book no less. He asked to tag along, it was his library after all, and he wanted to make sure it was as peaceful as the days he spent in it with Wren. Once the fire-fight was over, he went about assessing the damage done to the library, attempting to salvage anything that he could. Many of the books had been ruined, but the fairy tales, the fairy tales were still there. He ran his hands over the spines lovingly, a smile worming its way on to his face as he thought back to the happier days with Wren. When the sunshine pouring through the windows wasn’t quite as harsh and the halls were filled with laughter, not gunshots. The coming weeks were filled with hauling the mutant corpses out and trying to get the most of the blood-stains off the walls. It was a tedious task, but the promise of a safe haven brimming with memories was enough to fuel his motivation. Huh, motivation. Haven’t had that for a while. Once the library had been properly cleaned to his liking, he asked the Sole Survivor, Lenore, for some help installing defenses. They’ll never touch our library again Wren. With the defenses installed and the library once again passing for some semblance of a beacon of peace, Magnus returned to the Slog, inviting all the previously orphaned kids to come live there. He reopened the library as a schoolhouse and doubled it as a shelter, where young children, ghouls and non-ghouls alike that had lost their parents could come and feel relatively safe. And of course he signed fairy tales in asl until they could read them on their own. He always read them fairy tales. “Just keep going!” they’d yell gleefully Just keep going. Most Current Whereabouts Magnus was most recently seen in the company of a rather large ghoul named Clyde I guess you could say they have a pretty good thing going together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Ghoul oc